It has been a long time since a human-friendly robot attracted attention, and studies such as motion generation control, planning, visual information processing, voice information processing has been extensively made for such a robot. As a result of the extensive studies, various achievements, such as a research-purposed humanoid robot HOAP series, have been made (refer to, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1).
Together with the abovementioned elemental technologies, a systemization technology has also been studied. Further, a study of how the elemental technologies are combined with one another so as to allow the robot to adequately function has also been advanced.
The systemization technology is considered to be roughly divided in two approaches “top-down” and “bottom-up” which are known in system architecture theory (refer to, e.g., Non-Patent Document 2).
The top-down approach is a method that constructs a system by examining a need for the system with a top-down view. Respective elements of the system have interfaces which are required from a top view point at which the entire system can be seen. Elements such as motion, recognition, and work plan are individually studied and developed, and then an interface or framework that integrates the individual elements is designed. Further, in order to improve efficiency, examination of common use or reuse technology is now being examined.
As one of the most prominent top-down approaches for the human-friendly robot, HRP (Humanoid Robot Project) is known (refer to, e.g., Non-Patent Document 3). In such an approach, required elemental technologies are analyzed by category or work process, and then common parts are extracted and integrated.    Non-Patent Document 1: Fujitsu Automation Ltd, Humanoid Robot: http://www.automation.fujitsu.com/    Non-Patent Document 2: Marvin Minsky “Logical vs. Analogical or Symbolic vs. Connectionist or Neat vs. Scruffy”, in Artificial Intelligence at MIT., Expanding Frontiers, Patrick H. Winston, Vol 1, MIT Press, 1990    Non-Patent Document 3: Y Nakamura, et al.: “Humanoid Robot Simulator for the METI HRP Project”, Robotics and Autonomous Systems, Vol. 37, pp 101-114, 2001